


Fuck Schedule

by shitposter911



Category: Teapoots-Fandom
Genre: I did this as a joke and I am sorry for the sin I have committed, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitposter911/pseuds/shitposter911
Summary: Look there's not enough of this to write a summary for.





	

"Oh, it is four twenty p.m. Time to fuck." Cygnus said, embracing Steven.

And then they did it.


End file.
